I Wonder What It's Like to be the Seme
by PurificationArrow
Summary: Junjou Romantca: Misaki wonders what it would be like to be 'on top' after reading a book in classic literature about a gay couple in ancient Japan. Midst his fantasies, Usami takes matters into his own hands about the distressed state of a very confused.


_August 10, 2008_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Junjou Romantica or any of its counterpart stories.

**Title:** I Wonder What It's Like to be the Seme

**Author:** PurificationArrow

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Genre:** Romance

**Summary:** Misaki wonders vaguely what it would be like to be 'on top' after reading a book in classic lit. about a gay couple in ancient Japan. Midst his fantasies, Usami takes matters into his own hands about the distressed state of a very confused uke.

**Notes:** This is rated M for a reason. Therefore, if you do not handle 'steamy' sex scenes well, I suppose this is as far as you go. Great story, wasn't it?

_Italics_ – _Thoughts and emphasis on words_

**Bold **- **chapters**

**Bold and Underline** - **author's note**

Normal – Well, everything else

**Junjou Romantica Junjou Romantica Junjou Romantica**

* * *

"There is a 10-page essay on this book due in two days. By this point, all of you should have finished it. In the packets I've handed out, you should find the information about the essay written there."

There were moans and incredulous gasps throughout the class.

"Silence!"

An eraser was flung at a poor student with a black shirt on and dyed red hair. It hit the student square in the chest, and chalk dust exploded all over the boy. By the time the dust settled, the young man's hair was a flattering shade of pink and his shirt looked like he had walked through a sawdust factory.

"You all knew about this essay a week previous to its due date. Don't give me the crap about me not telling you!"

The bell rang.

"Everyone leave, before I get an ulcer."

The students scrambled out as quickly as they could, especially avoiding the now bleach white colored boy.

"Misaki."

Takahashi Misaki froze.

The students whispered encouragement to the boy and gave him what were supposed to be comforting pats on the back, but instead felt like bricks slamming into him. He could feel the words of the students through their pitying touches.

_'Sucks for you.'_

_'Damn. Bad luck, man.'_

_'I hope you wrote your will, Takahashi.'_

_'Professor Kamijou seriously needs to get laid.'_

Misaki froze. Hm. He never remembered hearing that one before.

"Takahashi." The same voice snapped. Misaki could tell that his Classic literature teacher, Professor Kamijou Hiroki, was getting impatient. He only called Misaki by his last name when he was losing it.

Nervously, Misaki approached the desk which had the strange appearance of a guillotine.

Kamijou had a stack of papers on his desk. A single page was pulled from the rest of them, and was resting on the professor's desk, face-down. Misaki had a bad feeling that it was his paper that was under the professor's hands. "What is wrong with you lately?" Kamijou asked, his brown eyes flashing.

Wincing, Misaki resigned himself to his doom.

"I was a little... erm... distracted with the b-book you assigned us in class." The college student mumbled.

Kamijou fixed him with a stare that made Misaki wish that there was something on his face. But no. Instead, there was just Misaki, and a growing pimple near his temple. He doubted that his pimple was so interested that it would make Demon Kamijou stare. Then, Kamijou's eyes narrowed. Misaki grew still instantly, as if he were a statue.

There had been rumours going around the class the Demon Kamijou could read minds. That is how he got so many students in trouble for slacking.

What if the rumours were true?!

Misaki tried desperately to fill his head with happy thoughts. Hopefully none of them including Kamijou being a demon.

"Is that your excuse for the paper you turned in two days ago?" Kamijou asked, tapping the single sheet of paper on his desk with an index finger.

Misaki grimaced. He remembered that paper. He had been sitting with Usagi-san the night he was writing it. Usagi-san had been working on his latest novel which involved everyone's favorite gay, 'fictional' pair, Misaki and Akihiko. Vaguely, the college student remembered trading ideas back and forth; most of them being Usagi-san's suggestions for happenings in the book between Misaki and Akihiko, and Misaki vehemently refusing them. Misaki knew, of course, that Usagi-san would pay him no mind and write it anyways if it fit his fancy.

His head had been a jumble when he had turned it in, thanks to the fact that Usagi-san had had sex with him the past two night he needed to be concentrating and working on it.

"...hai." Misaki said in a defeated tone.

"...You did well, Misaki."

"I know, I'm sorry for that, but I--what?"

Kamijou was staring at Misaki still, but with a less intense expression than before. "The paper, Misaki. You scored well."

The paper was flipped over, and a 97 was written on the paper and circled in red. **(1)**

Misaki just stared at the number written in red with big eyes. The paper that had been about sex, rape, and gay love that he, Takahashi Misaki, had written, had been scored a near perfect. In his mind, Misaki wept. Thanks to living with Usagi-san and having sex at least every other night - if not every night - in addition to secretly reading Usagi-san's novels, the occurrences listed had gotten Misaki an amazing score on his classic lit. paper.

Kamijou coughed, hoping that the shocked student wouldn't pass out on him. "Just don't let it get to your head. You still need to do well on the paper due in two days."

Weakly, Misaki nodded. "H-hai."

"You're dismissed." Kamijou said, handing him the sheet and then waving with his hand for the boy to leave.

Dazedly, Misaki did as he was told and left.

When he got outside, Misaki stared at the sky, and the fluffy clouds above his head. The blue, purple, and pink colors of a setting sun were strewn all across the sky and horizon. It was like a painting. And through the fluffy clouds that were floating lazily above his head, beams of fading sunlight shone through them.

_Dear Mother and Father in Heaven,_ he thought. _Does getting a near-perfect score on my Classic literature paper excuse me from being in a forbidden relationship?_

"Misaki!" A low voice called.

Misaki looked, and saw a red, expensive, sportscar waiting by the open gate of Mitsuhashi University. Its driver, Usami Akihiko waited for him. Rather, to Misaki, Usagi-san.

Usagi honked the car and waved him over. With a heavy sigh, Misaki headed towards the car.

"You were late today. Did something happen?" Usagi asked.

Misaki shook his head as he got into the car and placed his bag near his feet. Usagi started the engine and pressed on the gas pedal lightly, and the sportscar leapt forward.

"Um... I..."

Usagi turned his head, muscle memory allowing him to automatically steer through the streets while looking at his lover.

"I got a 97 on my Classic lit paper." Misaki mumbled under his breath, quietly shoving the sheet of paper into Usagi's lap.

In earnest, he hoped that he didn't seem like a show-off to Usagi. That was probably the last thing he was, since he had no traits that he specialized in. He could clean and cook like an average person. Just well enough to keep things looking neat and tidy, but not so much that it hurt to look at anything with the capability of reflecting light. In school, he was almost always in the middle to lower portion of his classes. He didn't mind at all. Misaki tried his hardest, and gave whatever he had to offer into his schoolwork, so he couldn't regret test scores and papers when they came out.

But this... this had come as such a surprise to him.

And honestly, he was happy. As they drove along the roads, turned corners, occasionally cut red lights, there was a slightly warm bubbly feeling in his chest. If memory served him right, this was one of the best scores he had ever gotten in terms of schoolwork. He was elated to find that even Demon Kamijou had something to say about it. The sheer feeling of excitement was over-riding his other senses. It just an impulse to show everyone that his hardest sometimes proved to be well worth the time and effort. He couldn't help it.

But the longer he and Usagi drove, the farther, Misaki felt the excitement was being pushed back by a different feeling.

Apprehension.

He remembered that he had gotten a book thrown at his head when he had had a small moment of forgetfulness, and had asked what the word apprehension meant. Just like the bruise that he had gotten, the meaning of the word was engraved into his brain.

Apprehension: fearful or uneasy anticipation of the future. **(2)**

Misaki knew full well that one good mark on his paper shouldn't mean that he go boasting to everyone he knew. That was just being rude and a show-off. He didn't want to bother people either. Especially when people like Usagi-san or his brother were busy with work. They wouldn't want to be badgered by an overly eager college student, esctatic over one 90 percent range grade. They most certainly had better things to do. Usagi's deadline was coming up, and Aikawa would be there bright and early (as soon as Usagi woke up, of course) to pester him about it. Takahiro was also busy with work. He and his new wife were also under the assumption that she could possibly be pregnant.

Sarcastically, Misaki weighed the two in his mind.

A new baby-a college test grade.

Somehow, he had a feeling that the baby won out.

He grinned a little. Lucky kid. Not even born yet, and he already beat Misaki in something.

Misaki sank even lower into the seat as his thoughts continue to pound at his throbbing head. He was now extremely ashamed of himself. Usagi needed to get home to finish up final touches of his novel, and Misaki still needed to make a quick dinner for them.

Usagi must be starving. He realized with a start. He was probably hungry, and here Misaki was fawning over a single sheet of paper that would probably be lost by the next morning.

"Gomen, Usagi-san." He mumbled, quickly snatching the sheet of paper in Usagi's lap away. "That was really insensitive of me. You're really hungry, I bet. You still need to finish up the novel that you're working on too. If you don't, Aikawa-san is going to have your head. This time for real."

"...Misaki..."

"I think I'm just going to make some rice and egg today. I can cut up some vegetables too, if you like. We also have some yokan **(3)** as a gift for your latest award nomination." Misaki knew he was mumbling and ranting. But the way he could sense Usagi turn his head towards him made Misaki nervous. It also lit a fire in the pit of his stomach, making it feel as though there were a snake, coiling and uncoiling in his stomach.

"Misaki..."

"Tomorrow you're going to have to fend for yourself because I need to stay a little bit late after work tomorrow. I can leave some things for cold-cut sandwiches in the refrigerator."

Misaki felt his mind scramble around in desperation. He was running out of things to babble about!

"Also, Nii-san is going to take the day off so that he can take Nanami-san for a screening test so that they can figure out if she actually is going to have a baby or not. He wants me to come with him so that we can--"

His words were muffled by a pair of strong, demanding lips.

"Mmmf!"

What Misaki had hoped to be a sound of indignance turned into a desperate whimper as he felt Usagi's hands snake underneath his pants and boxers. As a reaction to Usagi's roaming fingers, Misaki buried his head into Usagi's shoulder. His breathing became ragged and harsh as Usagi began gently rubbing the tips of his fingers at Misaki's back entrance.

Suddenly, a finger was inside of him.

Misaki cried out, his fingernails nigging into Usagi's shoulders through his white shirt. Usagi's lone finger rubbed against Misaki's walls, causing the boy to whimper even more and pant with need.

Then there were two fingers thrusting inside of him. The feeling of Usagi's cool fingers against his heated body made Misaki moan with desire, and his face flushed a bright red color.

There was a husky laugh at his ear.

"You look wonderful with that color." Usagi grunted in his ear, and then snaked his tongue out to lick at Misaki's flushed cheeks.

Misaki gave a gasp and turned his head sharply to escape Usagi's wandering tongue before it went in other more sensitive places.

"D-don't be ridiculous," Misaki stuttered. "T-this is your fault."

"...Is it now?"

Misaki heard a high-pitched clinking sound coming somewhere near his head on the reclined cat seat.

"It sounds to me like it is yours." Usagi whispered in his ear.

Misaki let out a startled whimper as something freezing cold touched his nipple. He felt Usagi's now warm fingers brush against the heated skin around his erect nipple.

Weakly, Misaki looked down at Usagi.

Usagi smiled in an incredibly sexy manner that made Misaki instantly grow hard. And in Usagi's large hand was something wet and small. It looked like an ice cube. It was clear and light glistened off of its moist surface when the artificial lights of the car and apartment parking complex caught it.

Wait...

Misaki turned his head to the window and went rigid as he saw what was outside.

"Eh?!" Misaki began to fidget and shout. "Why are we in the garage?"

Usagi pressed a warm kiss on Misaki's throat. His fingers plunged deep into Misaki, making the boy gasp, and nearly forget the reason he was so shocked. Misaki, however, struggled against the moans and whimpers that were fighting their way up his throat. Despite his body's clear desire for Usagi to fuck him again and again, the rational side of his mind protested.

"Why else?" Usagi murmured in his low, alluring voice. "Didn't you want to go home?"

Misaki frowned at him. Usagi was always so simple and direct, and he never answered in the way that he knew Misaki meant.

"No, I mean why aren't we back home? Why are we..." Misaki gulped and forced himself to breath in order to think clearly, even as Usagi continued to use the ice cube to arouse Misaki all over. "W-why are we having sex in the garage?" The words sounded abnormal on his tongue - not that they were normal to begin with.

Usagi chuckled and withdrew his fingers from Misaki. Misaki gave a surprised gasp at the absence of the writer's fingers. "Because," he whispered huskily, blowing hot breaths on Misaki's ear. "If we did it in the garage, people might see us."

Misaki gave an annoyed grumble. "You know that's not what I meant!" He snapped.

Usagi smiled. He flicked his tongue out in the hollow behind Misaki's ear, and his smile grew more pronounced when he felt his young lover squirm underneath him. He turned his purple eyes intense with lust. "Then what did you mean?"

Misaki felt his throat go dry.

_Damn it... why is it that whenever Usagi-san looks at me like that, I get all... _hard_? And for that matter... _A thought occurred to Misaki. _In that book, the one Professor Kamijou made us read, didn't the uke become the seme? He acted like me too. So why can't I take matters into my own hands?_

The more Misaki thought it through, the more the boldness in his chest grew.

Usagi paused, sensing a change in Misaki's body language.

_I should be able to. Maybe I'm not as strong as Usagi-san, but I'm strong enough that I can at least do a little bit. I shouldn't settle for being the bottom! And after all, Usagi-san always does it to me. I can't let this happen to me all the time; once in a while, I should be able to at least gain the guts and take the initiative to do it to him!_ Misaki felt a blush heat up his cheeks as images raced through his mind.

Usagi smirked. He had a faint idea of what was running through Misaki's mind. The stubborn gleam was returning in his green eyes.

_Very well. If he wants to be on top, then he should get his opportunity._ Usagi thought. _However... he does not know how to be on top. Therefore..._ Usagi smiled as he watched Misaki swallow nervously.

"I shall teach you."

Misaki blinked in surprise. "W-what?" he asked, startled.

Usagi leaned up on Misaki, stretching like a big cat. He brought his face in dangerously close to Misaki's. "Since you don't know how and what to do when you are on top, I shall teach you."

A shiver ran up and down Misaki's spine.

The feeling of nostalgia told him that this had happened before. And indeed it had. And frankly, he did not care for a repeat. He had a mock exam tomorrow, and a paper that still needed to be written. He didn't have time to be having endless sex with Usagi all night. He felt ashamed almost immediately at having thoughts about making love to Usagi. As much as he, in earnest, didn't want to ignore his body's needs (but it was more of a want), but he had to. If he wanted to graduate Mitsuhashi, and make his brother proud, he had to try hard. But despite these thoughts, he felt slightly disappointed at having to stop their sex. The bubbly feeling had just begun to appear in his stomach too.

Misaki sighed in disappointment. If he wanted to do well, he had to stay dedicated to his studies. Even if he wanted to continue their love-making.

Misaki supported himself with his elbows as he tried to sit up. "Gomen, Usagi-san. But I can't. I have schoolwork to focus on. And I need to study hard, otherwise I won't be able to graduate."

Usagi stared at Misaki for five long seconds.

Then he got up off of the smaller boy and, much to Misaki's disgust, licked off his fingers, coated with Misaki's cum. "All right then. I'll help you." Usagi offered, which meant that it was not an offer at all. It was a statement.

Misaki quickly pulled himself up and re-buckled his pants with a burning face. He grabbed his bags and exited the car, following Usagi to the stairwell.

In silence, they climbed the cold stone stairs, the only sound coming from their feet tapping gently against the ground.

As soon as Misaki and Usagi reached their home, they entered together.

Usagi entered first, and Misaki heard a loud thump.

"U-Usagi-san, are you all right?!" Misaki shouted, dashing into the large apartment.

The instant he entered through the doorway, Misaki was pinned against the door which shut loudly.

Lips moved hungrily against his own, and Misaki sucked in a quick breath when Usagi's teeth began nipping at his neck. A hand was fighting hurriedly with the button above the bulge in Misaki's pants.

Usagi's expert hand had the button undone in seconds, and was now inside Misaki's boxers, rubbing a finger against Misaki's arousal.

Misaki whimpered, clutching Usagi closer to him, and finding refuge in burying his head against Usagi's shoulder. His skin felt like it was on fire, and Usagi's hands were like touches of ice.

Everywhere Usagi touched, Misaki would whimper and mewl pathetically like a kitten. When Usagi laid Misaki down in the bed, and began kissing and licking at Misaki's hard member. Misaki grabbed a fistful of the sheets, as though they were a lifeline, and held on for dear life. He felt Usagi's tongue flick in and out of his mouth, to tease and tickle at Misaki's cock. And when his entire member vanished inside Usagi's mouth, Misaki cried out and arched his back until his spine felt like it would snap.

When he came, Usagi was there, licking gently, as if in apology at a hickey on Misaki's inner thigh.

Misaki lay on the bed, panting, trying to quell the fire that was blazing all throughout his body.

He felt a warm pair of lips press against his collarbone, and then saw Usagi's violet eyes appear. Through his hazy vision, Misaki frowned in annoyance at Usagi. "Usagi-san," he grumbled in an accusing tone. "You didn't help me with my homework..."

He felt Usagi's strong, broad chest rumble with a quiet laugh. "Actually, I did, Misaki."

Misaki felt his eyebrows furrow through the sleepiness that was beginning to overcome him. "How? All you did was... this."

Despite himself, Misaki couldn't resist snuggling in closer to Usagi when his lover's large arms wrapped around him. "Wasn't the assignment to choose one - seme or uke - and in your case, explain what kinds of things the seme does in a homosexual relationship?" Usagi's deep voice rumbled.

Indeed it was. How Usagi had managed to obtain that kind of information was beyond Misaki, or rather beyond Misaki's ability to care at the moment.

The college student grinned triumphantly, while staring Usagi in the eye. "Ha, see? You finally said that you were a homo."

Usagi's violet eyes were surprised for a moment before they narrowed again, and he chuckled.

"Yes, but..."

Misaki gasped when he felt something long, wet, and _hard_ press against his member. "I never denied it, either."

And that night, Usagi was once again an educater. Misaki was still a student.

But in the rare occasions, the positions were reversed. In rare moments that came none too often, Misaki was able to make Usagi groan.

When he raked his nails down Usagi's bare back as he felt Usagi thrust inside him; when he kissed back against Usagi's lips desperately; when Usagi and Misaki's eyes met at the peak of their climax.

* * *

"Misaki."

Students cringed again, giving Misaki pats of pity. And again, there was always someone who wanted Demon Kamijou to get laid (little did they know he had already gotten laid...several times).

Misaki nervously approached the desk, and felt a sense of deja vu.

A week had passed since the turn-in date of the essay Kamijou had assigned about the homosexual book.

Kamijou didn't sound happy at all. Then again, he never sounded happy, especially when he caught someone napping in his class.

"H-hai, Professor?" Misaki asked, peeking out nervously from behind his bangs.

Kamijou was staring at a series of pages in his hands, critical brown eyes raking up and down the crisp sheet of paper.

"You..."

"Ahh, I'm sorry, Professor! There was... s-something going on the night I was writing it, so I couldn't concentrate properly! I promise I'll do better!"

"Misaki..."

"No, not even promise! I swear it! I won't let anything distract me!"

"...oi..."

"I vow to lock myself in a room and not let anyone in the next time there's an assignment, and I'll do it right!"

"Takahashi!"

Misaki stopped. "Yes?"

Kamijou let out an aggravated sigh, and gave Misaki a look that made the young student wonder whether or not Kamijou had a migrane. It also made Kamijou wonder if all students were incompetent fools.

"...Just take the test and go. Mari-san looks like she needs to speak with me about something." Kamijou said, thrusting the paper into Misaki's empty hands.

Quickly, Misaki scurried away from Kamijou's desk of doom and pain, the paper clutched to his chest.

A pretty young woman named Aihara Mari in his English literature class was talking to Professor Kamijou with a knowing and mischevious smile on her face. When he applied himself, Misaki could hear the last bit of their conversation. **(4)**

"Good luck with him." she said.

Misaki scrambled out of the room when Mari turned in his direction, frantically hoping that she didn't notice him listening in.

As he was leaving through the door, the paper in Misaki's hands brushed the doorway. The sound made Misaki aware that he still held a large and very important grade in his hands.

All at once, the paper on homosexuality looked like it was a sign from hell to condemn Misaki to a life of... immoral ways.

With shaking hands, Misaki pried the crushed paper open, averting his eyes to a piece of paper stuck to the bulletin board across from the classroom. The paper was purple; the color or Usagi's eyes.

When he realized this, Misaki shook his head fiercely until it spun.

His green eyes turned nervously to the paper that he had opened, and blanched openly.

"_This?! There's no way I could have possibly gotten _this_!_" he gasped.

There was a 100 written in red on his paper. It was slightly messy, as though Kamijou couldn't believe had had been writing a 100 on the paper of Takahashi Misaki. Misaki didn't believe it himself either. He would have denied it, if the scrawl underneath the red 100 had been neater.

Then, a small emblem in the corner of Misaki's paper caught his eye.

It was drawn a little messily, but the basic idea was understood.

A drawing of a small teddy bear with a bow around its neck.

It was Suzuki-san.

...

...

...

"EHH?!" Misaki screamed.

_That_ was the reason the Usagi did was he did! He had known all along! And then he had gone and taken advantage of Misaki!

_The jerk! The pervert! The homo! The bastard!_

"Why me?" Misaki shouted at the ceiling.

* * *

**(A/N:)** The ending wasn't quite as good for this story as my other one, in my opinion. I've been sick lately, and exhausted. Camp, camp, more camp. It's fun, just... tiring. Like Usagi having sex with Misaki five times a night.

**1) **I'm grading these papers in terms of points out of 100. In this case, it would have been 97/100 and 100/100. I thought it'd be nice for Misaki to get a good grade on a paper... on homosexuality.

**2)** This definition of apprehension comes from .

**3) **Yokan is a sweet kind of jelly that is usually eaten as a desert.

**4)** And for those of you who read "Forever the Uke" before, Aihara Mari should be a recurring character.

Thank you for reading this installation of Junjou Romantica. Hopefully by the time the episodes start up again (in oct.), I will have another story out. If I do decide to write another one, it will most likely be ShinobuxMiyagi. I'll have to do a little research on those two though, since I don't nearly know as much about them as I do Misaki, Usami, Kamijou, and Nowaki.

Please review.

_Sincerely,_

_-PurificationArrow_


End file.
